lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Kratillik
Darkweaver Kratillik is a member of the Skithian Tribe of Kandor, and due to being the son of Terrok he is a staunch believer in Terokk and is basically the second hand man of Terokk himself. Terokk is believed by many to be the father of Kratillik and this would definetly explain the immense closeness of Terokk to Kratillik considering how distanced he keeps himself from most of the Darkweavers. Kratillik is a member of the Skithian Tribe of the Arakhora, and in this tribe which is one of the smaller tribes his birth as a darkweaver was something that was felt with great pride by the remainder of his tribemembers. As his natural abilities led him to become higher and higher in ranks within the Darkweavers it was his conflict against the visigoths of the eastern plains that would completely set him on a dramatic rise. The expansion of the Visigoths to their east had become something that had begun to frighten the leaders of the eastern lands, and this meant that they all wanted the threat to go away. It would be at this time that he would team up for the first time with the Raven Lord Krisnee and together they would launch a major assault against the expansive Visigoth tribes. Kratallik undertook the first of his many succeful supply routes that allowed the forces of Kandor to travel farther into the lands of the Visigoths then they had ever travelled before. With his success he was returned to Skettis and there he would become heavily involved in growing the infrastructure of the Kandor Empire, and in this role he would vastly expand the trade routes throughout Kandor to the point that his only complaint was that he was so dramatically changing the landscape of the land that many feared for the culture of the Arrokora. History Early History Kratillik is a member of the Skithian Tribe of the Arakhora, and in this tribe which is one of the smaller tribes his birth as a darkweaver was something that was felt with great pride by the remainder of his tribemembers. As his natural abilities led him to become higher and higher in ranks within the Darkweavers it was his conflict against the visigoths of the eastern plains that would completely set him on a dramatic rise. The expansion of the Visigoths to their east had become something that had begun to frighten the leaders of the eastern lands, and this meant that they all wanted the threat to go away. It would be at this time that he would team up for the first time with the Raven Lord Krisnee and together they would launch a major assault against the expansive Visigoth tribes. Kratallik undertook the first of his many succeful supply routes that allowed the forces of Kandor to travel farther into the lands of the Visigoths then they had ever travelled before. With his success he was returned to Skettis and there he would become heavily involved in growing the infrastructure of the Kandor Empire, and in this role he would vastly expand the trade routes throughout Kandor to the point that his only complaint was that he was so dramatically changing the landscape of the land that many feared for the culture of the Arrokora. Category:Arakhora Category:People Category:Magi Category:Kandor Category:Mennetrikhora